


A Myriad of Emotions

by LionHeartedArtemis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lillian is not the worst mom, Multi, Other, a little angsty, big sister protector alex danvers, happy ending probably, post 5x07, pre 5x08, unedited unbetad don't kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionHeartedArtemis/pseuds/LionHeartedArtemis
Summary: Lena goes through quite the range of emotions while processing her feelings about Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 176





	1. Nothing but a Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, loyal readers! Worth noting that I HAVE NOT forgotten about "Lights, Camera, Assassin," I promise! I plan on updating soon! I thank you for sticking with me, and for your patience! I fully intend to see that fic through to the end, and it's not going to be a short one! :) 
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this three shot I could't let rest! 
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> Also, this was written in utmost haste and un-beta'd, please forgive any and all mistakes as they are my own!

Lena’s thoughts were interrupted by the staccato  _ click clack _ of synchronized boots on marble; followed by,

“Miss Luthor?”

“Let them through,” Lena answered in response to the dozen dark-clad D.E.O. Agents, led by none other than Alex Danvers, marching in step through her labs on their way to Lena, coming to a halt right before she and her microscope.

“Agent Danvers… how may I be of service?” Lena offered cooly.

“Cut the shit, Lena.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ It had been a month. One month since the D.E.O. had come to L-Corp after Lena had left Supergirl encased in ice within the Fortress of Solitude to reclaim Myriad. Myriad, which Lena had let them retake without so much as an argument, yet she recalled the conversation vividly… _

_ \----------------------------------------- _

  
  


_ “Lena…” Agent Danvers had uttered softly, even after knowing the state Lena had left Kara in at the Fortress. “No human entity is permitted to retain Myriad. You’re fully aware of its capabilities, we can’t allow you to keep it.” _

_ “Why are you being so polite?” Lena demanded, ignoring civil formalities for once in her life.  _

_ Alex did a double take before seeming to throw aforementioned politeness to the wind… _

_ “Let’s do it your way then,” she answered with a shrug. “Kara repeatedly asked me not to come, insisting that you’d do nothing with Myriad but use it for good.” _

_ Lena apparently failed to hide her scoff, made evident by the blatant raise of Agent Danvers’ eyebrow. _

_ Alex continued, “Even IF that’s true and Supergirl is correct in her assumption, I’m sure you’re familiar with the destruction it caused the last time it was left in the hands of humanity… therefore it either has to be contained within the Fortress of Solitude - that it was STOLEN from… or essentially launched into space, as the D.E.O. isn’t allowed to retain it either, as per Supergirl and Superman’s insistence.” Alex punctuated, her emphasis on the word “stolen” explicitly clear, leaving no question in Lena’s mind how the elder Danvers sister currently felt about her. _

_ Lena answered with another roll of her eyes, this time, the elder Danvers sister was unable to bite her tongue, huffing loudly.  _

_ “Something you wish to share with the class, Agent Danvers?” Lena quipped with a barely there veil of annoyance. _

_ “Yes, actually… you’re an idiot. The dumbest genius I’ve ever met, if we’re being honest… you and Kara both, now that I think about it… and that’s…  _ **_saying something_ ** _ , considering I work with Brainy on a daily basis.” the D.E.O. agent stated bluntly. _

_ “I beg your pardon?” Lena replied offendly. _

_ “Oh, you’re both idiots,” Alex answered, much more present and assuredly. “I mean, yeah, we all know your family’s the actual worst, but let’s be clear about something… at this point, the ONLY thing that’s leading ANYONE to believe you’re a typical Luthor, is your insistence that it’s true. You know, self-fulfilling prophecy and all that shit,” Alex waved flippantly. _

_ “I-” Lena began. _

_ “I’m not done,” Alex stated firmly, quieting the dark-haired Luthor. _

_ “Don’t get me wrong, I definitely tried on the more popular argument that ‘all Luthors were alike, and evil and all that jazz, but Kara wouldn’t hear of it,” causing Lena to finally meet Alex’s gaze, “oh, you heard me there, huh? Well that’s correct. Even after I pulled my sister out of the Kryptonite-laced ice the Fortress encased her in,- (Alex perked at the change in Lena’s demeanor, and the look on the dark-haired woman’s face,) oh, you didn’t know about the Kryptonite when you decided to turn the Fortress’s defenses against her? Oh yeah, she sat there for HOURS with poison coursing through her veins, waiting for someone to show up and help her, and when I finally got to her, even though she barely had enough energy to speak, she still managed to vehemently defend you, AGAIN- which I was initially against, by the way…” _

_ Lena moved to argue, unable to meet Alex’s eyes, before being halted yet again. _

_ “Yeah, still not done,” Alex answered with a halt of her hand. _

_ Lena sighed resignedly, leaning back against her lab table, crossing her arms in the process, attempting to mask her hurt, Very few people were permitted to speak to her like this, let alone in her own labs, even if the knowledge that Kara had been hurting so much had been new to her.  _

_ “Have you ever tried, I dunno..” Alex exclaimed with exasperation, waving her arms wildly, “asking her how SHE feels?? Or asked her what SHE’S thinking??” she continued, gaping at Lena. And when Lena could offer no appropriate response, Alex answered rhetorically “No, of course you didn’t, idiots.”  _

_ Lena had no reply, other than to attempt to return Alex’s thousand yard stare with equal measure. _

_ “it’s just easier to be angry and pissed, so long as you’re right and valid in your anger, isn’t it?” The black-clad D.E.O. agent asked and answered.  _

_ “Anyway, I’m going to need to reclaim Myriad on behalf of The D.E.O., and we’ll ignore the fact that you blatantly stole a weapon of mass destruction, given all the help you’ve provided the government.” _

_ “I don’t need your pity, Agent Danvers,-” Lena began weakly. _

_ “ENOUGH, Lena.” The red headed Agent stated with insistence. “You don’t get it, do you?” _

_ Lena continued her agent-like gaze, words continuing to fail her, so Alex continued, “Have you ever bothered asking Kara how many people she herself has told she’s Supergirl? No? Maybe you should.”  _

_ Lena fumbled yet again, both internally and externally, apparently; and of course the ever-observant Alex Danvers took notice.  _

_ “Oh? A factor Lena Luthor hadn’t considered? Well color me surprised.” Alex mocked amusement. _

_ “Spare me the attitude, Agent Danvers, and your mockery,” Lena stated tiredly. _

_ “And spare me the false titles, Lena.” Alex quipped back, I know you’re hurt, but we’re beyond that, I promise.” _

_ Lena scoffed once more. _

_ Alex, replying in kind with a scoff of her own, before she dug in deep… _

_ “Kara has had the luxury of telling precisely four people her identity, her entire life, on this planet. On her own terms, Winn Schott, Nia Nal, and Lucy Lane. You were the fourth, Lena. And the only person she truely LONGED to tell. If you can’t see how much not telling you hurt you both, maybe you’re not the person I thought you were. I’m breaking the sister code here, but I feel like it may be warranted… Kara broke her own heart in not telling you. You’re moping around like her not telling you she was Supergirl was this big, humiliating secret that everyone else was in on, and kept hidden behind your back… Do you have any idea the amount of danger knowing who she truly is puts you in? Not to mention Kara's own safety, even though that's not a priority of hers, especially when it comes to you.” _

_ Lena remained mute yet again, yet felt her cheeks heat up, much to her own chagrin. _

_ “No?” Alex asked rhetorically. “Allow me to tell you, like I said, she’s told three other people who she is, EVER. Everyone else has either been read in via N.D.A., or figured it out on their own. Kara isn’t granted the same luxuries as everyone else, having to pretend she isn’t from another planet, having to pretend she doesn’t have super powers, having to pretend she isn't stronger than literally every other being on this planet… all because earth isn’t ready for her…” _

_ Lena swallowed heavily, unable to meet Alex’s eyes. _

_ “My sister may not be from this earth, but I can assure you, she has more humanity in her little finger than most people will possess in a lifetime. All Kara wants to do is love… and help people… after everything she’s lost, and after everything that’s been ripped away from her, there's not a bad word about you in her vocabulary… factor that into your multitude of calculations, Lena…” _

_ For once, Lena was left speechless, and following the one-sided conversation with the head of the D.E.O., she permitted the agent to reclaim the device that had been causing her so many grievances, plaguing her conscience after having taken it, with images of a certain blue-eyed, red-caped blonde, Lena uncharacteristically remained mute without so much as an argument.  _

\-------------------------------------------------

Lena snapped back to reality when Alex Danvers cleared her throat.

“So will you help?” Alex pleaded.

Lena’s eyebrows furrowed together, her response evident on her face, apparently annoying Alex even further as precious seconds ticked away.

“Lena please, I wouldn’t ask if there was any other way. It’s your brother…”

Lena’s stomach dropped as shock registered on her face.

“What??”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter dot com. @LionHeart3dWolf  
> tumblr: LionHeartedArt3mis


	2. I Love You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy dose of angst, bear with me.

“Lex is dead,” Lena stated firmly, “I saw to that personally- but not before he could reveal Kara’s identity to me, if you remember,” she punctuated, not without venom. 

“I need you to put your personal feelings about this aside, Lena… all the satellites your brother owned have been activated remotely. Every known relative government agency has been trying to override the access for the last three hours, in order to cancel their launch codes, albeit unsuccessfully, obviously- which is why I’m here. The satellites in question are housing nuclear weapons…” Alex stated, her voice not without exhaustion.

“How many?” Lena quipped.

“Thirty one, one aimed at every country falling under the “first world country” classification.”

Lena swallowed thickly before adding, “And you just thought a Luthor would have the answer to the problem of a Luthor?”

“No,” Alex ended her line of thinking as quickly as it began, “I THOUGHT one of the smartest women I’ve ever worked with would be able to help us figure out a solution, even after I questioned working with you, and Supergirl insisted bringing you on board, a suggestion I now whole-heartedly agree with… don’t make me second guess it, or regret it.” 

“Fine,” Lena finally agreed, “But we’ll need to swing by my office first, I’d like to grab my laptop and tablet.” 

“Sure,” Alex stated with a smirk.

As the two women and half of the dozen agents attempted to pile into the elevator before Alex shooed the mute, super soldier-like enforcers back out with an exclamation of “we will be RIGHT BACK, you’ll be fine for five minutes alone, HONESTLY.” 

Lena answered with a smirk of her own, winning her a sigh from Agent Danvers as the younger Luthor glanced upward, watching the numbers on the elevator change. “I’ve missed you, Lena. We all have. Truly. And for whatever it’s worth, I’m sorry too. And for the record, Kara asked me to leave you alone, but I wouldn’t be doing my due diligence as a big sister if I didn’t say that after all this is over with, you two should talk… and that’s my two cents on the matter,” the red-head punctuated as the elevator dinged, “so let’s go help Supergirl save the world, yeah?” 

Lena answered with a solemn nod, and the two women stepped out of the elevator together. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

As they approached her desk, Lena mulled over their recent conversation, attempting to formulate a response, but before she could coerce her mouth to form the words, an even, counterfeit, dulcet tone emanated from the shadows of her dark office.

“Hello, Lena.” A tall blonde woman emerged from the furthest dark corner of her office.

“Mother, to what do I owe this most unpleasant surprise?” Lena inquired evenly, surprising even herself.

“Don’t act naive, dear, it’s unbecoming of someone of your caliber. Your’re far too smart for that. We all know your brother’s up to his old tricks again, after proving he just won't die... but this time, we have to stick together.” Lillian Luthor answered starkly.

Lena noted Alex’s hand rested comfortably on her sidearm, waiting for the opportune moment to draw and fire, yet remained surprised the agent had yet to say anything to her criminalistic mother.

“You honestly expect us to believe you’ve suddenly turned over a new leaf and intend on denouncing the golden boy? Your favourite child, genocidal maniac and all?” Lena stated dryly while making her way to her desk under the protection of Alex Danvers, her attention only half on her mother, while gathering up her laptop and tablet.

“Of course not, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Believe it or not, your brother’s gone too far this time. Narrowing his preferment to that equivalent of Hitler, and we all know how that turned out…” 

Alex balked before biting, “So you’re saying you’re refusing to align yourself with Lex because this time around his views are TOO NAZI for you?? How incredibly noble and humanitarian of you Lillian… I’m sure they’ll toss your name right in the hat to put you in the running for the Nobel Peace Prize. Jesus.”

“Don’t bring the Lord, or any deity into the same conversation as my mother, agent Danvers, she’s most likely beyond repentance at this point… now Mother, if there’s nothing else-”

Lena powered down her desktop, placing her tablet and laptop into her bag, and was just about to offer her mother finite farewell with agent Danvers at her side, as she noticed the Agent quickly grab her earpiece, while a blue and red blur slammed into her balcony.

\------------------------------------------------

Lena and Alex rushed to the balcony door with Lillian in tow, only to see a battered Supergirl push herself up from the crumbled concrete divot she’d left in the floor of the balcony. The hero swayed upon standing, her cape notably tattered, and when she turned to face the trio at the door, Lena noted a bloody cut on her forehead, a split lip, bloody knuckles, and a dazed look in the hero’s eyes. Lena’s stomach plummeted, but before she could say anything a very familiar figure in a purple suit, emanating green light landed hard on the balcony behind Supergirl.

Lex.

In his Lexosuit.

Very much alive.

The suit had sustained a relative amount of damage, who was worse for wear, Kara or Lex, was yet to be determined. 

“Supergirl!” Alex yelled next to her, before attempting to make her way through the balcony door.

A motion that Supergirl stopped with a raise of her palm, before acknowledging her sister first and then Lena, her bright blue eyes lingering on Lena’s for just a moment longer, before turning back around to face Lex.

“Hello sister,” her megalomaniac of a brother uttered with feigned annoyance, before turning his attention to Lillian, “Mother. Quite the family reunion, wouldn’t you agree? Oh, by the way, I’m not dead. Surprise! Sorry to disappoint. Too bad I won’t be able to say the same for all of you when we’re finished here… but first, I have a Kryptonian to dispose of, if you’ll excuse me.”

Her brother’s snarl at the mention of Kara’s origin caused his face to morph into nothing but hatred and malice, and in that moment, his expression became the final nail in the coffin of the part of Lena's life she was laying to rest. The Luthor moniker and it’s negativity were finally dead to her. 

But before Lena could say or do anything else, and before she’d even realized it, her legs had carried her out onto the balcony, attempting to get her nearer to Kara, even if her mind was unsure of what to do, her heart- and legs apparently, were certain.

Lex had noticed, and so had Kara. Kara stepped in between Lex and Lena, no matter how injured National City’s heroine was, she still seemed intent on protecting Lena, a fact that was not lost on the C.E.O., or Lex.

“Ah, still protecting my baby sister, eh Supergirl? She hates you, you know? I was the one to tell her who you really are. That the all powerful, seemingly invincible, cocky, arrogant, Supergirl, is the timid, meek, Kara Danvers. The woman who’s been lying to her all this time, to gain her trust, she HATES you, Kryptonian. How does that make you feel? Knowing I’ve bested your family yet again? How does it feel, knowing I could kill her, and she’d die, LOATHING your very existence??” 

Lena could see Kara’s shoulders visibly tighten, and watched as the superhero’s fists clenched while her caped back was to Lena, her mother, and Alex.

“Lena,” Alex whispered next to her, “you know what he’s doing,”

it was Lena’s turn to cut Alex off, “I know.”

Lex drew everyone’s attention yet again as he took two crushing steps forward in his hulking suit, crumbling the balcony beneath his suited feet to further rubble. Kara countered his steps, keeping her own body blatantly between Lex and everyone else. 

Lena was vaguely aware of Alex talking into her wrist mic, and listening through her ear piece, but the majority of Lena’s attention was on her psychopathic brother, and what he possibly intended to do next. Bu

But now, Lex was fixated on Kara, “she shot me, you know? My own sister. Right in the chest. Killed me. Or so she thought. But not before I told her who you were, not before I let her HATE you, let the hatred boil, and fester. But it’s been long enough, and since I’m obviously not dead… it’s about time I return the favour, don’t you think, sis?” Lex wheeled around, taking the brief window provided to him, aided by Kara’s reflexes being slowed by Kryptonite, aiming his blaster right at Lena’s chest before firing.

“NO!” three voices managed to yell at once, and when Lena opened her eyes, her mouth nearly fell open upon the realization that Lillian had jumped in front of Lex’s bullet to protect her, the matriarch's hand's clutching Lena's upper arms. The fact that Supergirl had maneuvered herself in front of Lillian to protect them both, effectively catching the bullet between her fingertips, surprised both Lena and her mother.

“How predictable,” Lex snarled coyly. “Catch THIS, Kryptonian,” he snarked, before tossing Kara a ball-sized object. Before Lena, Lillian, or Alex could realize what it was, Kara met Lena’s eyes.

Then all hell broke loose.

The ball-sized package exploded, emitting green mist everywhere.

Kryptonite.

Lex had tossed Kara a Kryptonite grenade.

Lena vaguely registered him laughing in the background, as another red and blue figure touched down in a blur behind him, but Lena was too focused on Kara to pay the blur any more attention.

Kara who was still holding the grenade, her eyes watering, trying to stop the Kryptonite induced coughing, while Lex looked on, smiling maniacally, his Lexosuit arm raising once more.

“NO!” Lena yelled in unison with Alex, moving to jump forward toward Kara, who was still positioned between the two of them and Lillian, who also looked on somewhat helpelessly.

Kara held up her grenade free hand one more time, before meeting Alex’s eyes, and shaking her head, shifting her gaze to Lena, her eyes softening, “It’s okay,” the Girl of Steel answered, looking between all three women, before looking to Lex once more, before finally settling on Lena, and when the youngest Luthor tried to move forward, Supergirl lurched forward again, her outstretched palm remaining firm, and shaking her head no, a sad smile in place, before Lena noted tears in the heroine’s eyes…

“I’m SO sorry,” Kara said, her eyes never leaving Lena’s. “SO, SO sorry, Lena. I never ever wanted to hurt you. If I could go back and do it all again, I’d have told you from the beginning, please know that. I need you to know that. I was so selfish, and I am SO sorry.”

“SUPERGIRL, NO-” Alex yelled from beside Lena, but Kara all but ignored her.

Lena willed her legs to work, willed her mouth to move, but nothing happened. 

Kara’s blue eyes continued to search Lena’s green orbs, before finally stating,

“I love you. Rao, I love you SO MUCH... I'm in lo-”

Lena heard her brother mutter “how sweet,” immediately after, cutting off Kara's last sentence, while she felt the percussive blast at the same time she heard the gunshot. After that, time had slowed down. Lena felt herself moving toward Kara, but couldn’t hear the words coming out of her own mouth- they’d sounded muffled- far away. Later she’d be told that she’d just screamed Kara’s name over and over again.

The image replayed in her mind,

Kara softly stating “oh.” as she clutched her abdomen, almost as in disbelief at the blood that had so rapidly appeared, staining her previously indestructible hands, before crumpling to the the ground, as Lena caught her head.

  
  



	3. Shut Up and Kiss Me

“No! No. No. No. No. No. No.” was all Lena was capable of saying with Kara’s head in her hands while the Superhero lay prone and bleeding with a kryptonite bullet to the abdomen. 

If Lena had been able to focus on anything else, she’d have noticed Superman had landed directly behind Lex, seconds before he’d fired his kryptonite bullet at Kara. She’d have noticed J’onn J’onzz landing in front of her brother, rendering him helpless enough for he, as Martian Manhunter, and Superman to drag her brother off, before rapidly returning.

What Lena did notice, in between her pleas to each and every deity she could think of, to spare Kara’s life, was her mother, the one and only Lillian Luthor, shoving D.E.O. agents out of the way, while demanding access to Supergirl.

“Get out of my way, God damnit.” 

When Lena met Alex’s eyes once more, they both heard, Lillian’s calm voice state, “Agent Danvers, next to you, no one on this balcony knows more about Kryptonian biology than I do. Let me help.”

Alex looked around wildly, before finally returning her wild stare to Lillian.

“I mean it,” the Luthor matriarch demanded, “If you sense I mean her any ill will, you can shoot me yourself.”

Alex appeared to actually be considering Lillian’s asisine request. 

“Alex! You can’t possibly-” 

Alex cut Lena off with “We don’t have any other choice right now, we’re losing her.” The head of the D.E.O. turned her attention back to Lillian, and added, “I don’t know what your angle is yet, but if you try anything funny, AT ALL, I’ll put a bullet between your eyes.”

Lillian nodded solemnly before looking down at Kara’s abdomen, gently removing one of Kara’s hands. She re-met Alex’s eyes, and added, call your mother. Tell her and Superman that he needs to pick her up and meet us wherever we’re taking Supergirl. Immediately.”

Alex regarded her for a moment, before coming to an internal decision. She looked at Lena for a brief second before looking back to Lillian and nodding, grasping one of Kara’s bloody hands, and bringing her free hand up to her earpiece, and beginning to speak. 

Lillian, upon finishing her initial assessment of the gravely wounded Supergirl, rapidly turned her attention to Lena.

“I know I have never given you a single reason to trust or believe me, but I’m asking you to do so now.”

If Lena hadn’t been so concerned for Kara’s well being, she would have been downright stunned by the pleading look on Lillian’s face.

“Why?” Lena managed to croak. “Why are you doing this? You hate aliens. You hate HER,” she muttered, fully intent on throwing herself across Kara’s body, the second she caught a whiff of her mother trying something nefarious.

“Because she saved you… more than once.” Lillian breathed quietly, before adding, “and because I may have been wrong, and now I’m trying… So I’m not asking for you to trust me entirely, I’m just asking for you to try… for her sake.” she nodded down at Kara, before holding out her hand, “I need your help- SHE needs your help.”

Lena regarded her adoptive mother’s outstretched hand before making a rapid decision, praying she didn’t regret it,

“Okay, I’ll try.” 

Lillian answered with a solemn nod and half smile before taking Lena’s outstretched hand and essentially shoving it right in Kara’s gunshot wound, eliciting a loud groan from Supergirl.

“That’s good, at least we know she’s still with us,” Lillian stated blankly. (Whether that was her mother’s attempt at humor, Lena didn’t know and wasn’t keen to find out.) 

Lena returned her eyes to Kara’s face, Kara, whose eyes were now open, her head still in Lena’s lap, while one of Lena’s hands softly stroked Kara’s cheek and the other awkwardly leaned forward, maintaining pressure on Kara’s abdomen while her mother and Alex worked.

“Lena,” Kara whispered, reaching up to grab Lena’s hand that rested on Kara’s own cheek.

“Shh,” Lena answered, “don’t talk, we’ll have plenty of time for that after you’re better.”

Kara answered with a hum and a faraway smile. 

“J’onn, you need to get us back to the D.E.O., NOW.” Alex demanded to the caped man who’d just returned to the balcony.

He looked at Alex, then glanced between Lena and Lillian with more skepticism than Lena had ever seen, until Superman touched down next to him, another elder blonde woman in his arms, before he placed her upon her feet.”

“Mom!” Alex yelled with relief. “Thank God! We need your help!”

Eliza Danvers, as Lena mentally put the pieces together,  _ who else would know as much about Kara’s biology? Plus the woman was also a Doctor… thank God… _

Eliza Danvers rushed over, as Kara began to fade, “Superman,” she stated evenly. “We need you and J’onn to get all of us, just as we are, back to the D.E.O.”

Superman nodded solemnly, before standing with his back to the trio of women kneeling over Kara, Lena recalled his eyes turning red before carving out a perfectly cut circle of her balcony with his laser vision, J’onn J’onzz remained underneath of the circle, safely carrying all four of them back to the D.E.O.

After that, everything became even more of a blur, Lena remembered Kara reaching for her hand, and grasping it in return. She also remembered screaming when Kara’s grip slackened, and her heart monitor’s steady, alternating “beep” became one solid, continuous, “beeeeeeeeeeeeeep.”

Lena had never felt so ready to give up everything as she had been in that moment… her wealth, her status, her titles, her notoriety, her dignity, anything and everything in that moment if it spared Kara’s life.

When Lillian, Iliza, and Alex, had taken Kara away from her in order for her to be prepped for surgery to remove the Kryptonite bullet, Lena had nearly caved in on herself. Thank God for Kelly Olsen and the foresight of Alex Danvers…

Kelly didn’t even need to say or do anything, other than sit next to Lena through the surgery. Just her presence calmed Lena nearly instantaneously… and if she covertly reached out to grab Lena’s hand for support every time the charge nurse came out to give an update, well, who was watching anyway?

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Seven hours later, the bullet was finally removed, the extensive bleeding (as a result of needing near constant low-key Kryptonite exposure to keep Kara’s body from immediately trying to heal itself while Lillian, Alex, Eliza, and the D.E.O. team of doctors and nurses tried to extract said bullet,) had finally stopped, and Kara was on her way to recovery.

Now if she’d just wake up.

She’d been under the sunlamps post-surgery for nearly two solid days; Lena Luthor had sat vigil near her bedside for two solid days… and she had a lot to say to the Girl of Steel… if the infuriating woman would just wake up.

Lena had lifted Kara’s gown up to check her stitches yet again, insisting from the get-go on being Kara’s caretaker… not that it took much, the stitched incision on Kara’s abdomen now appeared to be almost glued shut, a mere day later.

“Kryptonian biology,” Lena muttered, absentmindedly dragging her index finger across the still slightly inflamed incision softly, trying to ignore Kara's defined musculature, before noting the twitching of Kara’s stomach, causing the flex of her abs, paired with a low chuckle.

“Hmm, tickles.” a raspy voice greeted Lena, and upon looking up, green eyes met bright blue.

“Hi,” Kara stated quietly, smiling lightly. “Are you okay?”

Lena managed to laugh, albeit tearfully and humorlessly,

“I should be asking you that..”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been better, waking up like this…” Kara stated with all the confidence of Supergirl, reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Lena’s ear, catching a stray tear with the motion. She smiled lightly, before continuing, “I know I said some things, in the heat of the moment, but I need you to know, I meant all of them.. Entirely. And if you don’t feel- hmpgh”

_ Soft. _ Soft and warm and perfect was all Lena’s brain managed to compute the second she decided to kiss Kara Danvers. She hadn’t necessarily thought it through, all she knew was that she wanted to do it again. Immediately. Kara was more than happy to oblige her, but not before adding: "so does this mean we’re done fighting?" Neither woman had wanted to move out of the other's immediate vicinity, so Kara's words quietly ghosted across Lena's lips while the blonde stroked her cheek. 

“This means were done fighting… we still have a lot to talk about, but for now, shut up and kiss me.”

Who said Supergirl wasn’t any good at following orders?

\--------------------------------------------

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter dot com: @LionHeart3dWolf  
> tumblr: lionheartedart3mis

**Author's Note:**

> Things are about to get MESSY... :D Bring on the Luthor reunion. :D


End file.
